Quest For The Warriors
by i'M-a-ReBeL
Summary: *Chapter 7 up!* Sorry for taking long -_-' The DD's have to save the digi world once again. They have to find 3 triangles that unlock the 3 ancient warriors to help them fight. This contains Taiora, (goes to) Sorato, Mimoe, Takari, & Kenlei. Plz R&R!!!~_^
1. Getting Acquainted

Body **This is my 3rd fic and this happens a year after the DD's defeated Malomyotismon. Matt was never involved in any 02 fights or events, he has never met the new DD's. He also hasn't talked to any of the other DD's in say 4 and a half years except for T.K of course but even talks with him was limited. Matt was very busy getting on with his life after the Diaboromon battle. This fic centers around Matt (of course!) And it has Taiora, Sorato, Takari, Mimo, and Kenlei in it. This fic is based on the english version. Oh yeah this fic also contains cussing and possibly sexual refferences so if you don't like don't read. **

** The ages go as follow:**

****

** Joe : 17**

** Matt : 16**

** Tai : 16**

** Sora : 16**

** Izzy : 15**

** Mimi : 15**

** Yolei : 14**

** T.K : 13 **

** Kari : 13**

** Ken : 13**

** Cody : 10**

****

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

****

******Quest For The Warriors******

********

****** Chapter 1: Getting Acquainted******

****

******~~~_Omniscient POV_~~~******

****Sora was sitting at the back of homeroom when he strode in. Late. He was Yamato 'Matt' Ishida, the most gorgeous and popular guy in school. 

"Why are you late Ishida?" The teacher, Mr Asaka demanded. 

"Dunno, I thought it was too early to see your ugly face" replied Matt, taking a seat as everyone laughed. Mr Asaka was now red in the face and yelled "Principal's office, now!". 

"Man I was just telling the truth" said Matt, getting back up as people tried to keep a straight face. 

"Out!" Yelled Mr Asaka. 

"I'm going, Ass" Matt said as he walked out the door. 

"What!?!" Mr Asaka yelled as everyone burst into laughter. 

"You heard me Ass" was Matt's reply. 

"Detention!" Mr Asaka screamed. Matt walked back to the door and said " You give me a lot of those don't you? You probably just want me alone you petafile (A/N ok I can't spell for shit but if ur wondering what petafile means its an older person who likes real younger kids, I think) but hey I am good looking but I'm sorry to say I don't swing that way" Matt said as everyone cracked up even louder. 

"Out!" Mr Asaka yelled again, getting redder in the face. 

"I must admit though", Matt continued, "you do look cute when you're mad" and gave Mr Asaka a wink as he walked out the door. Now everyone was really laughing their heads off, even Sora was. Mr Asaka turned to them and yelled in such a voice that everyone shut up. 

****

******~~~_Matt's POV_~~~**

****Damn. Dumb, dumb, dumb. Why did I make That Ass more pissed off? I am stupid, principals office again for the 4th time this week, dad isn't gonna be happy. Sakai is a stupid shit anyway, I can weasel him out of calling dad. I didn't have to tell the office lady I was here in trouble as I approached. She told me to go right ahead so I walked into the principals office. 

"What did you do now?" Principal Sakai asked with a sigh. 

" I walked in late for homeroom then Mr Asaka got pissed and I called him a petafile then he told me to come here." I told him. Sakai looked at me than fiinally asked why was I late. I told him some crap about my car breaking down and he bought it. He than asked why I called Ass, um sorry, Asaka a petafile. I said he got me pissed so I got him pissed. Sakai ended up giving me # detentions for back chatting. Loser. 

**~~~_Sora's POV_~~~**

****As eveyone shut up, Mr Asaka began taking roll again quietly. It was so typical of Matt to get into trouble but I had to admit he was humorous. And gorgeous. Oh My God, did I just say he was gorgeous!? Well...I had to admit he WAS gorgeous. I'll even admit I've had a crush on him since I met him 5 yrs ago when we were 11. We're now 16 yr old, juniors at Odaiba High School and he sure has grown a lot taller. He was 6 ft tall and had slightly long golden blonde hair that framed his handsome face. And to go with such a cute face he had the most beautiful sapphire blue eyes that any girl could just drown in and a perfect smile would make any girls knees go weak. Yep he sure is the hottest guy I've seen. If only he would talk to me, too bad I'm too shy to go up to him. I looked over to my left where my best friend Taichi 'Tai' Kamiya was sitting. Recently I felt if Tai and I were getting closer in more of just a friendship sort of way. Am I falling for Tai? Possibly but what about Matt? What about Matt, Sora? Am I starting to think I have a chance in hell with him? Yeah right, besides, Tai is all I need. 

**~~~_Tai's POV_~~~**

****Matt is such a dick. Lame back chatter too. Asshole. He ditched us DD's after the battle on the net. Said he had better things in his life than the stupid Digital World. He's the Ass! Last year his bro, my sis and 3 new DD's, well 4 including Ken, fought for the DW and he diddn't even give a fuck! All he said was as long as T.K was all right he wasn't gonna get involved. Jerk! How could Sora like him!?! Sora...yeah Sor, I know even if you don't tell me, I see the way you look at him and he doesn't even notice so why are you so hung up on him? Don't you know you've got me? Damn Ishida. 

**~~~_Omniscient POV_~~~**

****It was then lunchtime and Tai, Sora Takenouchi, Koushiro 'Izzy' Izumi, Jyou 'Joe' Kido, and Miyako 'Yolei' Inoue were sitting together. 

"Hey, Izzy anything up with the Digital World?" Asked Tai. 

"No, why should there be?" Izzy asked inreturn. 

"I don't know, I just want to have some fun, why don't we take a visit there after school?" Suggested Tai. 

"Sure I'm not busy so count me in" Izzy said and all the others agreed to go. 

"I'll send an email and ask the others" said Yolei who was now in high school like the older DD's. 

"Good idea" said Sora. As the others went on chatting Sora turned her gaze to the 'in' crowd tables. Tai could have been sitting there since he was a gorgeous popular guy, being the captain of the soccer team, but he preferred his close friends. The jocks and cheerleaders were having some kind of contest, Sora noticed, some of them were kissing eachother as others were rooting for their friends. The guys were whistling as the girls cheered. They were having a kissing competiton. The rest of the DD's turned to the loud noise. 

"Immature" Izzy commented. 

"That's for sure" Tai agreed as Matt and the girl he was sucking face with were declared the winners for being the last to stop for air. After school, as the high school DD's were walking to Odaiba Junior High School to use the computer room there to access the Digital World , Izzy got an urgent email from Gennai. It said : 

_ Quick all DD's come to the digital world with Desiree_

"Desiree?" Izzy said, "who's that?" 

"I don't know" replied Tai. 

"I think there's a girl in our class called Desiree" said Sora. 

"Yep and that's me" said a voice behind them, "I'm Desiree and I'm the one Gennai wants you guys to take to the Digital World". 

"Um...are you a digidestined?" Asked Yolei. 

"Nope, don't worry about who I am let's just go" said Desiree. 

"How can we trust you are really the Desiree Gennai was talking about and if you're not a DD than how can you go to the Digital World?" Asked Tai. 

"Because I am the Desiree Gennai was talking about and I can go to the digi world and I'll prove it so let's get going" Desiree answered. 

Tai looked at her for a long time before saying "Let's go". As they were headed towards OJHS, Desiree sent a message to Matt saying she wanted to meet him now at OJHS's computer room and even though Matt thought the meeting place was weird he decided to go since he couldn't turn down a beautiful girl who was kinda his flavour of the week. As all the older DD's and Desiree reached the computer room they found the younger DD's, Takeru 'T.K' Takaishi, Hikari 'Kari' Kamiya, Daisuke 'Davis' Motomiya, Ken Ichijouji, and Iori 'Codi' Hida there. They introduced themselves to Desiree even though she knew who they were but she went along. They were about to go to the digi world when Desiree said they still had to wait for one more person. 

"And who would that be?" Asked Tai. 

"Hey, Gennai said ALL the digidestined, take a guess" answere Desiree. 

"But this is all the DD's" said Davis. 

"Wrong",said Desiree, "there's still one more". 

"Who?" Said Davis, Yolei, Ken and Cody altogether. 

"Matt" said Desiree. 

"Who?" Said the four altogether again. 

Tai decided to step in. "Just this jerk of a guy okay, we don't need him" Tai said, turning to Desiree. 

" Yes we do" said Desiree. Suddenly they heard footsteps then the door opened to reveal Matt Ishida. 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

****

**Ok that was the first chapter it was crap but others will be better (hopefully) . If you hated this than don't review but if you do like it plz review cuz I won't continue with this fic if no one reviews so review plz cuz I wanna keep writing this. :) Thaks to anyone who reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

__

__


	2. Explanations

**Ok this is the 2nd chapter hope it explains what they have to do and thanks 2 everyone who reviewed, plz continue to R&R cuz I like em anywayz on2 the fic... **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

******Quest For The Warriors******

**Chapter 2: Explanations ******

******~~~_Matt's POV_~~~ ******

****I stood there in the doorway. What the fuck is going on here! Desiree told me to meet her here, I thought we were gonna do...stuff. But I find other people here! Not just other people but people I know, well except for 4 of 'em. There was a girl with long purple hair with glasses, hmm I've seen her around the others...she's kinda cute. The other 3 were boys, one with disgusting brown hair and what looks like Tai's goggles on his head, shivers, than this guy dressed in gray, must be depressed or just his school uniform, haven't I seen him on T.V? Yeah that genius, what was his name? Ben or something. Last was this little kid with brown hair, another stupid haircut though and he looked serious like real serious. Geez that kid needs to cut loose. Since they were all staring at me saying nothing I said " Desiree why did you call me here?". 

"Cuz we're all going to the digital world" she answered,"and I mean ALL of us are going, Mimi is probably waiting for us". She knew about the digi world? How? Well it wasn't my concern. " I'm not going, I'm busy" I said as I turned around to go out the door. 

"Matt you're coming and that's that". Desiree. Who did she think she was telling me what to do? 

" If you object than I'll just have to force you" Desiree continued. 

"And how the fuck are you supposed to do that?" I asked. What was she gonna do? Get Tai and the others to push me through? Heck I could bash 'em all up! Desiree looked at me than said " Well if you object..." She held onto my arm and we started disappearing. Huh? What was she doing!?! As we were disappearing she told the others to go through the gate. Then the next thing I knew I was in the digital world. 

**~~~_Yolei's POV_~~~**

Matt Ishida, the school heart throb was a digidestined!? How come the others didn't tell us?! Well if he's one of the originals he must have been a guardian of a crest. Maybe Davis' friendship one since it didn't have a original keeper that we knew of...we just thought it was like Ken's crest of kindness, just made on the spot. Well now we know there is a keeper of friendship... 

"Why didn't you guys tell us there was another DD?" Davis asked. 

"...well Matt didn't want to get involved with the digital world anymore and it's not really revellant for you guys to know he was a DD so..." Said Joe. 

"Enough talk, we need to go to the digital world pronto" Tai cut in, "so let's go!". I did the honours of opening the digital gate. " Digi port open!" I said and we all went through. I still couldn't believe Matt the coolest guy in school was a DD, but why wouldn't he like the digi world? 

**~~~_Matt's POV_~~~**

I looked around. Man I haven't seen this place in 5 yrs! But than I remembered I was forced here. I turned to Desiree and said " How the hell did you do that!?". 

"I'll explain later" she replied. Suddenly Gennai appeared with everyone in tow including Mimi Tachikawa, and 2 blonde guys I've never seen before, one looked my age and the other T.K's age. Now onto Mimi, man she was 1 of the hottest girls I've ever seen, killer legs and what a figure! K I'm horny as hell, maybe I'll get to lay her...interesting idea. Anyways the digimon also came including Gabumon...Gabumon, man I ditched him here. I'm supposed to be his best friend, well 5 yrs ago anyway but I just didn't have time to come, I mean the gates won't just open for me and I had my band, basketball, and a ton of girls to deal with...shit I'm just making up excuses...I should of at least came to visit once in a while. Gabumon's comin up to me. He just stood there and stared at me. I decided to say something "Hey Gabumon, long time no see, it's good to see you again" I said softly. 

"Yeah it's been a while, why didn't you come to visit me? Why didn't you help fight like the others last year?" Gabumon asked. 

"Listen Gabumon, I was really busy K? I mean I tried to come but well I couldn't open the gate by myself and I couldn't reach T.K and the others. Me and them aren't exactly close so...and I was busy when I could reach them" I said. 

"Don't worry Matt, I understand, what's important right now is that you're here" Gabumon said. I bent down and gave him a hug and he smiled at me. "I'm sorry" I said. 

"You're forgiven" he whispered. 

"Ok I think we need to do some introductions here" Gennai said. Damn right I didn't know some of them but than again, do I really care? 

"I'm Matt Ishida" I said to the guys I didn't know. 

"Yolei Inoue" the girl with purple hair said. 

"Cody Hida" said the little serious kid. 

"Ken Ichijouji" said the has been on tv dude. 

"Davis Motomiya" said goggle boy. 

"Willis (A/N k I dunno his last name)" said the younger blonde. 

"Michael (A/N dunno his last name)" said the older blonde. 

Since the introductions were finished I turned to Mimi and gave her one of my best smiles and said "Hey Meems". 

She gave me a great smile in return, blushed and said "Hi Matt, it's been a long time". Joe suddenly stepped forward and put an arm aroud Mimi. I looked at Joe and smirked. Man, the nerd got the girl. 

**~~~_Mimi's POV_~~~**

As Joe put his arm around me I still couldn't stop looking at Matt. He was way cuter than I remembered him, deffinately more of a babe! He was simply the most eye candy guy I've laid eyes on! And I thought T.K, Ken, and Tai were hot! Ok so Matt was hot but I have a boyfriend that I love very much and he is cute. I turned and gave a peck on the cheek to Joe who blushed as usual, that was cute. Still...can't get over how good Matt looks... 

**~~~_Omniscient POV_~~~ **

"Ok now shall we get down to business? Well first of all I really needed only the original 8 DD's here, no offense to the others,they can help out. There is a new enemy called Darkdestinymon (A/N lame I know but its all I could think of) and he is more powerful than all your past enemies combined. In order to defeat him the original 8 must advance and unlock the 3 ancient warriors that had protected the digital world a long time ago from Darkdestinymon. You follow?" Said Gennai. 

"Wait, how are we supposed to advance without our crests?" Asked Sora. 

"You can't, that's why I have these" Gennai said , taking out 8 short strips of some material. On each one it had a certain crest symbol all over it with one bigger replica of it in the middle, protruding out. (A/N think watches. Symbols of the crest is the design on the wristband and the bigger symbol is the watch head). Gennai handed each one to its new owner and told them to strap it on their wrists. Matt put his blue one onto his right wrist. It was kinda cool, he decided. 

"These are new crests. They are more powerful and will help your digimon go one step further although you must get them to glow again" said Gennai, " but even with this added power you still need to unlock the 3 ancient warriors, the Warrior of Valour, Warrior of Heart, and Warrior of Loyalty. To do this you must collect 3 gold triangles at 3 different locations although a certain person with a certain crest will recover 1 triangle from its place, same as the other triangles so I advise for you not to split up for there are a lot of even more powerful digimon out there. The locations you will find the triangles will make a triangle itself so after you find them, pin point the exact middle of the triangle 'trail' and there you will find the gate to unlocking the warriors, which requires all 8 crests to be placed in the holes that resemble your crests so your crests will act like keys. Do you follow?" Said Gennai. 

" Yes...but what about Desiree? Who is she?" Asked Tai. 

"Well she's just like me, a digimon without any attributes, she will guide you through so any questions ask her" answered Gennai. 

"Why was she a student in the real world?" Asked Matt. 

" I needed her to tell me how you in particular was doing, in other words I was spying on you as so I know you won't be cut off from your friends completely since you are the bearer of friendship are you not?" Gennai replied. 

"Well yeah I guess" Matt mumbled. 

"Well I won't delay you in your mission any longer, oh the triangle should come up on your digivices as a gold dot but only on the digivice of the one who is to recover it, bye now" Gennai said as he disappeared.   
"Now where are we suppose to head off to?" Tai asked. 

"Well let's just walk aroud a bit to see if any digivices go off" said Desiree. 

"Why can't we split up? I mean I can handle any digimon and I don't want to hang around you guys so I'll be going now, c'mon Gabumon" Matt said. 

"Stop right there Ishida! I don't want to be near you either but you heard what Gennai said!" Tai yelled. 

"What, that old fart? He truly doesn't know how powerful I am so he can just fuck it cuz I'm gone" Matt said, walking away. Suddenly he found himself facing the ground. He turned around quickly only to have Tai push his foot down on his gut. Matt felt the pain but he wasn't one to just take it so he pushed Tai off. Tai fell to the ground and Matt stood up than lifted Tai up by the collar and punched him in the face than the gut. Tai groaned in pain and Matt chucked him to the ground and stomped on him some more before he was grabbed by Joe and Michael. "We ain't 11 anymore Tai which means I can kick your ass anyday" Matt said as he too threw Joe down and now was pummeling Michael. Matt was certainly stronger than the others (A/N hey what did u expect? Joe's a nerd so he has to be weak, Michael's a nobody, Tai plays soccer so he's got strong legs but I made Matt a basketball player and they have strong everything ~_^ ) . The girls were yelling, telling him to stop but he than turned back to Tai who had gotten up by than, and started to swing at his face but T.K got between him and Tai. 

"Matt stop it" T.K said softly but firmly. Matt stared long and hard at his little brother than turned and walked to a tree, just leaning on it while the others tended to the injured boys. _This isn't going so great_, thought Matt,_ how am I suppose to make my crest glow and save this useless world if I'm not friends with them?_

******~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Ok that's chapter 2. I know it wasn't all that good but I had to have Gennai explain stuff well anywayz plz continue to R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Again, thanx to everyone who did!!!!!**


	3. Enter The Element Warriors

Body **Ok here is chapter 3, I know I didn't put romance in the other 2 chapters but I needed them to get to know each other again more but maybe I'll put some romance in this chapter, we'll see. Thanx for everyone who reviewed and to answer that question Why Matt? Well why not? I mean he's the best in digimon in my opinion anyway, I don't have anything against Tai, he's my 2nd or 3rd fav character (can't decide on him or T.K) but hey Matt and Tai fight so...Anywayz this isn't gonna be a Mimato, they're just gonna flirt and stuff, and as 4 Sorato...I've already decided on whether it should be Sorato or Taiora but I ain't gonna tell you but you could probably guess, now on2 the fic...**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Quest For The Warriors**

**Chapter 3:Enter** **The Element Warriors**

~**Matt****_s POV_**~~~ 

Damn man, the look in T.K's eyes...I know I'm failing him as a brother, or I already have. Shit, I shouldn't of hit the other guys, it wasn't Joe or that kid Michael's fault, it was Tai's fault...or mine. Yeah it was my fault, maybe I should apologize, I need to rekindle my friendship with everyone if I want my crest to glow and I have to make it glow or the digi world will be destroyed and I owe it to Gabumon to save this place. Well I might as well go apologize now. I walked over to where they all were. "Look I'm sorry okay?" I said flatly. They said nothing for a while but then Sora said, " We forgive you Matt, and I know we can't force you to do anything so it's your choice whether you want to stay with us or not". 

They're giving me a choice? Well Sora was anyway. I looked at T.K and he had that look in his eyes again, a pleading and ashamed look. It killed me. I had to make it up to him so I told them I was staying with them after all. Tai grunted, he was probably ashamed he lost to me in a fight. 

~~~**_Omniscient POV_**~~~ 

It was getting dark so the DD's decided to stay there for the night. Agumon made a fire to keep everyone warm. 

"Hey Desiree, wouldn't our parents be worried that we're gone?" Asked Tai. 

"Don't worry, it's like time is standing still over in your world when you guys are here because of Darkdestinymon" Desiree answered. 

"Oh, ok" Tai replied, settling down to sleep. Matt, however, was sitting by himself on a long away from the others. He was surprised when someone sat beside him. It was Sora. "Hey Matt, what you thinking about?" She asked. He looked at her then finally said "Just stuff". 

"Oh" Sora replied, "...Matt, no offense but why are you so negative about the digi world? You're also acting like such a, well..." 

"Jerk? I know" Matt said, "but that's the way I like it". 

"Why?" Sora asked. Matt stared at her for a long time like he was deciding to open up to her or not. 

"Because...I've learnt that being a nice guy and all doesn't get you anywhere". 

"What do you mean?" 

"I mean no one really notices you if your good and well I don't want to be by myself, ya'know all alone, I know that sounds lame but... my dad hardly pays attention to me as it is, as for my mum well you can forget about her and I don't have T.K either. So I kept away from you guys, no offense but you guys aren't exactly popular and I wanted to be surrounded by lots of people. That at least made me feel like I was wanted cause they loved me, or loved my image or my looks at least and if that's what I can get I'll take it. After I became Mr Hot Shot I knew I could still hang with you guys but I felt guilty and embarrassed that I ditched my old 'gang' so I never came back. I know I was being selfish and I must sound really self-centered but well they're my feelings. This so reminds me of what I went through 5 yrs ago in that dark cave thing, that's why I avoided the digi world cause I was afraid I would be back in that cave... I guess I'm afraid of the digi world, I've just never admitted it until now" Matt finished, wondering why he spilt that all out to Sora. Maybe because he felt as if she understood him somehow and that she could actually care about him? 

"Matt" Sora said, meeting his deep blue eyes with her own crimson ones, "you know I'm always here for you, and I'm glad you told me but you should know I've never criticized the way you feel and I'll always be here lending an ear". 

"Thanks, Sora" Matt said, giving her a small smile and couldn't help but think how beautiful she looked with the moon shining off her. Sora in return gave him her best smile. _Matt looks so good like that in the moonlight_, she couldn't help but thinking. It was getting cold and Sora shivered. "Here" Matt said taking off his letter jacket and putting it on Sora and moving closer to her. "Sora , do you know how beautiful you are?" Matt asked, no longer able to keep it to himself. Sora blushed and looked up where Matt was just a few inches away from her face. "Well you should know" Matt whispered. Now he was so close she could feel his breath on her face and she was even leaning forward a bit, anticipating what was to come but just before their lips touched a tree fell down with a huge thump, burning . Everyone else woke up with a start. 

"What's that digimon!?!" Tai yelled. 

"Hang on...it's Smokemon" Izzy answered, identifying the dark coloured digimon that had burnt down the tree. 

"Fire bomb!" Smokemon yelled. 

"Pepper breath!" 

"Blue blaster!" 

"Spiral twister!" 

"Electro Shocker!" 

Smokemon dodged every single one of em. "We need a fast digimon!" Someone said. 

"I know" said Mimi," c'mon Palmon digivolve to Lilymon!" 

"Palmon digivolve to...Togemon! Togemon digivolve to...Lilymon!" 

Lilymon chased after Smokemon twisting and turning. It was like they were playing catch n kiss. Smokemon turned to face Lilymon and "Smoke shade!" He yelled as smoke covered the area like a fog. No one could see and Matt grabbed hold of Sora's hand. Everyone stayed still, wondering where Smokemon was in the haze. Suddenly they heard a voice say "Wind attack!". And the smoke started to clear to reveal Smokemon with 4 other digimon. 

"You know this is pathetic!" Said one of the other 4 who supposedly cleared away the smoke. She had long white hair past her butt and was covered in white robes or cloaks with silver. All of the 4 new digimon had human figures. "Aren't you the digidestined? You can't possibly be them if you can't even defeat Smokemon?" That digimon said. 

"Maybe they're are just getting used to the digiworld again perhaps?"suggested another who had strangely enough, long green hair and was covered in every shade of brown robes. 

"No they should be good and shouldn't have to adapt again" said one with blazing red hair who was also covered in different shades of blood red himself. 

"True but than again they are only children" said one with blue hair and covered with blue robes. 

"Excuse me for cutting into your little argument but who are you guys!?" Tai asked. 

"We are the Element Warriors!" Said the one in white, " I am Airmon, this here is Watermon" she said pointing to the one in blue, " Firemon" one in red, "and Earthmon" to the one in brown with green hair. 

"The Elememt Warriors?" Tai asked. 

"Yes, we're the element warriors, servants to Darkdestinymon, we can see you digidestined aren't ready to fight us so we will not fight you now at your weakest, or is it your strongest? However we will appear again once you release our long time enemies, the ancient warriors of Valour, Heart, and Loyalty. It should be a more interesting fight then. Now we shall go, we'll be waiting for you at the Temple of Ancients." And with that they were all gone. 

"Well guys that was interesting let's get back to bed now" Tai said. 

"Tai! We just got 4 new powerful enemies that are far stronger than us and you want to go to bed?!" Joe said. 

"Well yeah, it's dark and we need to sleep, we don't need to worry bout them yet after all they said they wouldn't bother us til we reach this temple of ancients. We can plan something tomorrow morning and go looking for the golden triangles." 

"Tai's right" said Sora, "let's just go to sleep". As the others agreed they all went back to their sleeping spots. Matt watched as Sora went to lie down next to Tai,_ so she didn't care bout me after all, she just wants Tai but I thought she looked as though she was going to kiss me...she's just like everyone else, I was wrong about her._

~~~**_Sora's POV_**~~~ 

As I layed down next to Tai I could feel Matt's eyes on me. I know I was avoiding him but I was scared of my feelings towards him and I just feel so confused. Was I going to kiss Matt? What about me and Tai? Did I love Tai or Matt? Tai has always been there for me and he'd never hurt me...as for Matt he's got all the girls in school, he probably just wants me now cause he's stuck in the digi world for now and he just wants fun with the girls namely me. No that can't be...Matt isn't a jerk he just covers things up...Matt's too confusing but I feel something for him don't I? But I also feel something for Tai, how can I be in love with too guys at the same time? One of them must be a crush and right now its pointing at Matt. Damn when did I start to get confusing? It's either Tai or Matt,Takenouchi who do you love? I can't decide right now...Tai's so good with me, he makes me feel comfortable and yet Matt makes me feel needed and wanted. I feel safe with him. Who do I choose? Wait., Matt was going to kiss me right? If he wasn't than I can't choose him at all. Do I feel bad that I can't choose him?...yes I do. Does that mean I want him? Damn, this is too confusing. 

~~~**_Omniscient POV_**~~~ 

"Rise and shine!" Tai shouted as everyone groggily got up. He had been watching Matt and Sora last night and he didn't like what he saw. _That bastard is moving in on my girl_, Tai thought, _I'll give that piece of chit a piece of my mind! _Tai walked over to Matt who was far off on his own again. "Matt" Tai said. 

"Tai" Matt said in return. 

"Don't play with my girl" 

"Your girl?" 

"Sora" 

"Oh that slut of a whore" Whack! Tai's fist connected with Matt's jaw. 

"Don't call her that" Tai stated angrily. 

"Why not?" Matt asked not reacting to Tai's punch. 

"Because she's not a slut or a whore!" Tai said punching Matt in the gut. Matt however just took the pain, again not reacting. 

"If you say so, it's your opinion" Matt said. Tai looked at him then said, " If you ever say one more bad thing about Sora you're so gonna get it". 

"Oh? Then I'll be waiting" Matt replied staring at Tai. Tai couldn't stand Matt's cool and calm composture so he took another swing at Matt's face making his lip split. Matt just walked off wiping the blood off._ Damn you Matt_, thought Tai. 

Sora saw what happened so she went up to Matt though she didn't know what they said but she had a feeling it was about her. 

"Matt stop" Sora started. 

"What do you want?" Matt said coldly. Sora flinched "What were you guys fighting about?". 

"Nothing of great importance" Matt stated. 

"Oh well why did Tai hit you then?" 

"Look it's not your business okay? Lay off Sora, go to your precious Tai" Matt said as he stalked off to be by himself. _Matt..._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

**Ok I can't make up digimon names or attacks for shit and I can't write action or romance so I'm wondering why I started this fic...oh well R&R anyway plz.**


	4. Golden Triangle Of Courage

Body **Ok, 4th chapter, man I got writers block so this chapter is shit, asking you guys a question: Should this be Sorato or Taiora?? I already picked a couple and I'd probably stick to it but I wanna know what you guys think it should be so tell me in ur reviews ~_^. Oh there is also lame and corny flirting, brother to brother talk, cuz I suck at romances and stuff like that but anywayz on2 the fic...which is all talk.**

****

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

****

******Quest For The Warriors**

****

**Chapter 4: Golden Triangle Of Courage**

****

******~~~****_Omniscient POV_****~~~**

****Sora stalked up to Tai. "Tai, why did you hit Matt?" She asked. 

"Cause he was being a jerk" Tai answered. 

"How so?" 

"He called you a slut and a whore" Tai stated. 

"What?" Sora asked, shocked. 

"We were talking...kinda and well he just said you were a slut and a whore so I punched him a couple of times...uh Sora you're not hurt by what he said are you? If you want I can go and bash the crap out of him" 

"Huh?...no don't go start another fight...Tai do you know why he called me those names?" 

"Because he's a bastard...Sora can I ask you something?" 

"Um sure" 

"Why do you like him?" 

"Huh?" 

"Why do you like such a creep as Matt?" 

"What are you talking about? I don't like Matt in that way" 

"Sora you're always looking at him in school every chance you get. And plus I saw you two last night. You guys were very...close" 

"But I don't like him. It's just you guys aren't exactly positive about him and he needed someone so..." 

"Well if you don't like him than do you mind if I do this?" 

"Do what?" 

"This" Tai said as his lips touched hers in a sweet first kiss. Sora was suprised at first but continued to kiss him none the less._What am I doing_, Sora thought,_ I didn't decide on Tai or Matt yet but... Oh Matt, did you mean what you said? I know they're just words but words can hurt especially if it comes from you. I guess Tai's right...you are a bastard. Now I'm Tai's not that you could ever be mine anyway..._

__

__~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Matt watched as Tai kissed Sora and Sora kissed him back. _That bitch... Now I know she just wants Tai after all. Doesn't worry me...nope not one bit, I'll just go over to Desiree and Mimi, at least they're fun and not boring like her. _Matt walked over to where all the others were. " Hey Dez, Meems, what are you ladies up to?" Matt asked. 

" Wouldn't you like to know" Desiree said. 

"Nothing I just got up" Mimi said. 

"Hey Meems, are you a cheerleader over in America?"Matt asked. 

"Yep...do you get turned on by cheerleaders Matt?" Mimi asked in return. 

"Of course but I got to say the cheerleaders are even more turned on by me" Matt said with a wink. 

"Oh is that true? Then how come you're not turnin me on?" Mimi asked innocently. 

" I ain't?" Matt said giving Mimi his sexiest smile. Mimi blushed but continued saying, " No only guys with big packages are worthy of me". 

"I may not be the mail man but I got a decent size bird around"Matt said. 

"I'm sure" Mimi said almost looking at his cock and blushing furiously. Matt gave her a crooked grin then Joe came over. 

"So what are you guys talking about?" Joe asked not trusting Matt. As Mimi continued to blush, Matt calmly said they were discussing plans. 

"And what did you guys come up with?"Joe asked. 

"Well..."Matt started. Desiree injected and said "We reckon we should go north, I kinda remember something bout the location of a golden triangle and I think it's north of here". 

"Ok...I'll go tell Tai" Joe said. 

"He's over there sucking face with Sora" Matt said pointing over his shoulder. 

"Oh" Joe said surprised, walking over there. 

"Thanks for the save Desiree. Ya'know you're cute" Matt said. 

"I know I'm cute that's why you had sexual interest in me right Matt?" Desiree said. Instead of blushing Matt smiled and said, "Right on, I thought we were gonna do something intimate...I even got prepared"Matt grinned and walked off towards T.K. _Now I gotta apologize to T.K_,Matt thought, approaching his lil bro. "Hey T.K, can I talk to you?" Matt said. "Um sure" T.K replied walking away from the guys he was talking to. 

"What's up Matt?" 

"Nothing I just wanted to say I'm sorry" 

"What for?" 

"You know for not being there for you the last 5 yrs and for not helping out last year" 

"... It's ok Matt" 

"No it's not ok, that's why I'm sorry and I hope I can make it up to you somehow" 

"Matt you're my brother and I love you, I accept your apology and if you want to make it up to me just say you'll always be there for me" 

"From now on I'll always be there for you T.K" 

"Thanks Matt" 

"For what?" 

"For trying all those years to be the best brother to me, I just want you to know you are the best brother" 

"Thanks squirt" Matt said as the two brothers hugged each other affectionately. They then walked back to the others where Tai and the others were waiting for them. 

"Finally" Tai said. 

"Sorry Tai we just needed to talk"T.K said. 

"Whatever, anyway we've decided to go north" 

"What if we encounter the Element Warriors?" Asked Joe, "they'll kill us!" 

"I don't think we'll encounter them and besides I bet we could beat 'em easily" 

"But Smokemon beat us and he isn't as powerful as them!" 

"Yeah but only Palmon digivolved, if all of the others digivolved to their highest forms we could whip 'em" 

"He does have a point there" Matt said agreeing with Tai and suprising everyone. 

"Yeah maybe but I have a feeling they'll be even more powerful than all of our digimon and they aren't even Darkdestinymon!" Sora said. 

"Well we'll worry bout that later but remember we got the ancient warriors on our side, that's if we can find the triangles and unlock 'em so let's get going! We're wasting time!" Tai said. 

"Then let's go" Sora said as Tai took her hand. Everyone began walking north towards the mountains. After a while a beep went off. Everyone took out their digivices. It was Tai's one that was beeping and it had a gold dot shown on it. 

"All right! We located one triangle! And I'm the one who's gonna get it!!" Tai yelled. 

"Tai we actually have to find it first" Sora told him. 

"Yeah but that'll be easy cuz its location is on my digivice, c'mon let's go!" Tai yelled again as they all kept walking, following him. A short time later they found themselves in front of an old run down temple it seemed. "The golden triangle is in there" Tai told everyone. 

"Well aren't you gonna go get it?" Matt asked, "or are you too chicken?" 

"Hang on we aren't in that much of a rush and besides I was about to go in" 

"Sure" 

"C'mon guys cut it out, Tai how bout I come with you?" Said Sora. Matt shot her a cold look than said "I'll go with you two"_ Why did I just say that? Do I want to be alone with Sora and Tai, the two people I detest right now? Wait, did I said I'd go in cuz Tai would be alone with Sora or because I want to protect Sora if anything goes wrong?_ _Shit I don't care about that bitch, I just want to go find that triangle so we can get going and find the others so I can go back to the real world as quickly as possible. Yeah that's it._

__"Well..." Tai started glancing at Sora who put on a face that said she didn't care if Matt came at all, "ok, c'mon you two, let's go. You guys can wait here to um guard us" Tai said as he walked into the entrance with Matt and Sora behind him, followed by their digimon. It was like a cave in there, all dark and stuffy. They walked around aimlessly for a while until Matt asked, "Tai, are you sure where we're going?" 

"Of course I'm sure it's uh just around this bend. As they rounded the corner Tai stopped all of a sudden. "Hey why'd you stop?" Asked Matt who had bumped into Sora. Tai moved to one side of the ledge that he was on, making room for Sora and Matt. "Cool" Matt said. 

"Cool? Matt that is not cool! There is lava down there and if we drop we're goners!" Sora said. The three were on a small ledge and bellow them there was lava. In front of them, connected to the ledge was an unstable bridge (A/N think Shrek) and on the other side of the bridge was a little round stone table with a glint of gold something shining on top of it. 

"I bet that's the golden triangle!" Tai shouted. 

"Nah yah think?" Matt said sarcastically. 

"Guys concentrate here. Look in front of us there's like this bubble orb thing like a barrier or shield. Do you think we can pass through it?" Sora asked. 

"Dunno let's try" Matt said and he stepped forward and reached out to touch the so called sheild. 

"You're right, it is a shield thingy" Matt said. 

"Oh come on we can get through that, well at least I can" Tai said as he too stepped forward and reached out a hand. Suprisingly his hand went right through and Tai continued passing through it until he was in front of the bridge. 

"How'd you do that?!?" Asked Matt. 

"Easy, I just well walked through" 

"I get it, Tai's digivice is the one that reacted and this thingy here is so the one to recover the triangle is the right one"Sora figured. 

"Ok but Tai's still got to get to the other side. And it seems Agumon can't get through" Matt said as Agumon tried to pass the bubble thing. 

"Well how am I suppose to walk across the bridge!? It'll break for sure!"Tai said. 

"Well you're suppose to be brave right? So show some courage!" Matt yelled. 

"No Tai wait! What if it does fall, you'll be-" Matt cut her off, " A fried chicken! Get it , chicken?" 

"Matt how can you joke?!" Sora said. 

"Yeah and that was lame!" Tai yelled. 

"Yeah I know but all in all you are a chicken" 

"Am not!" 

"Am so! Anyway are you gonna get across or what?!" 

"Hang on!" Tai took a deep breath and took one little step onto the bridge. It rocked and creaked but Tai continued to put his other foot forward. His crest on his wrist than glowed. 

"What?! That was not showing any courage! I could even walk across a bridge! Man is that all it takes to get the crest of courage to glow!" Matt yelled. 

"Shut up Matt" Tai said as he took another step forward. 

"Tai get back! It's gonna fall!" Sora yelled. Tai's crest continued to glow and the orange light that came from it covered Tai's body and began to float him towards the triangle. "Whoa!" Tai said. 

"Look at that! His frigin crest is like carrying him!" Matt said. Tai reached the other side and grabbed the triangle which was light and small and had two small openings on two of its sides and on its face was the crest of courage.Tai then started to float back. 

"Well that was easy" Matt said, " and here you were Sora, crying your eyes out for your beloved Taichi!" Sora blushed. 

"Hey leave her alone!" Tai shouted. "Whatever. You know if it's this easy Gennai should of just gotten them himself" Matt said. 

"How could he when I'm the only one who could get through the shield?" 

"Dunno but that was way too easy" 

"Well we should be glad than" Sora said. Suddenly the place started to shake, lava started to bubble and jump into the air. Then the lava kind of zoomed up through the top of the temple and bursting out side where the other DD's got on the digimon that could fly for the lava was running dowm the mountain. Inside the temple, facing the other 3 DD's was a small digimon completely covered in lava with the lava itself dripping off it and disintegrating the wooden bridge that was now disappearing in the lava below. 

"Uh oh" Matt said. 

"I'm Lavamon! (A/N original huh?hehe)" said the small digimon. 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

****

**Ok that was soooooo gay. Ugh I can't write action/adventure or romance. I didn't put romance in this cuz I thought they should get on with the mission but I'll probably put romance in the next chapter though you wouldn't even know I'm writing romance. Oh well R&R Plz remember to tell me Sorato or Taiora K?**


	5. Volcgreymon - Master Level

Body **Okiez, here is the 5th chapter, sorry I took like over 2 weeks but I was really busy with school starting and all and FF.net has been fucked up lately anywayz I think I'll only be putting up a chapter each weekend cuz of school but anywayz here's Chapt. 5 and thanx 2 everyone who reviewed!!!**

****

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

****

******Quest For The Warriors**

****

**Chapter 5: Volcgreymon - Master Level**

****

******_~~~Tai's POV~~~_**

**__**Shit! I backed up even further as Lavamon came forward. At least he couldn't get through that sheild thingy. I hoped. I backed up into Matt who grumbled. Lavamon was now right in front of the shield. He smiled then said " Come and fight me, only the one with courage can fight me for his digimon is the only one that can digivolve here in my territory until I am destroyed". 

"Tai don't" Sora said. 

"He doesn't have a choice" Lavamon said, as he placed a hand on the shield, melting it and then said " Fire wall!" Which flames shot out of his hand, passed us and than stopped and spread out behind us, covering the passage like, well, a fire wall. Now I had to face him but I was going to anyway so... I went through the shield again as Agumon jumped through the hole that Lavamon melted. 

"Now let's start" I said, " Agumon, digivolve!" 

"On it" Agumon said, "Agumon, warp digivolve to... Wargreymon!" 

"Go Wargreymon, man I haven't seen you in a year!" 

Lavamon flew up into the centre of the 'volcano' and Wargreymon went after him. 

"Flame burst!" Lavamon yelled as fire shot towards Wargreymon but luckily he dodged as fire balls barely grazed his arms, yet unfortunately when the fire balls past they turned back around and headed for Wargreymon again. Lavamon laughed as Wargreymon did twists and turns, trying to get away from the fire balls but they eventually hit his back, flames seemed to dance on the suface area of his shield. 

**_~~~Omniscient POV~~~_****__**

**__**

"Wargreymon!" Tai yelled. 

"Don't worry Tai, I'm okay" Wargreymon said as the flames died down on his back. 

"Terra Force!" Wargreymon yelled as a ball of energy formed in the palm of his hands (A/N paws? Whateva) and unleashed it straight at the still laughing maniacally, Lavamon.Before Lavamon could react, the force hit him full on, sending him into the walls of the 'volcano'. 

"Yeah! Go Wargreymon!" Tai shouted as the others looked on. 

Lavamon came out of the hole that Wargreymon and made him create and said, "So you think you can defeat me that easily huh? Well, think again!" And with that, Lavamon came charging at Wargreymon. 

Wargreymon stood his ground (A/N actually air, lol) and as Lavamon came upon him, he thrust his arm out and found it was now in the little digimon's body, well the claw part. This time instead of catching on fire, his protecting shell melted to reveal his paw and arm, no longer protected with the shell and claws. Wargreymon moaned in pain of the burning he felt. 

"No, Wargreymon, don't give up!" Tai yelled. 

"I won't" Wargreymon returned. 

"Oh. Too bad, you really should" Lavamon said as he charged into Wargeymon and passing him then turning around quickly with "Blaze blast!" Causing a large ball of fire at Wargreymon, sending him down into the lava below. 

"Wargremon, no!" Tai yelled, and without giving any thought, he jumped down, heading towards the lava below where his partner had desended. 

"Tai!" Both Matt and Sora yelled. _What is he thinking!?!_ Matt thought, _that's suicide!_

_No, Tai no! Why'd you jump off!,_ Sora thought wildly. But to their astonishment, Tai was yet again floating with the Crest of Courage glowing brighter then before. Down below a whirling and bubbling started in the lava where Wargreymon had dropped at. Suddenly, Wargreymon came up, just above the lava. His eyes were glowing orange and then, "Wargreymon, digivolve to... Volcgreymon!" Volcgreymon was the same size as Wargreymon but his skin was raging red instead of orange now, he only had his left arm with the protection and claw now, his right arm held a huge launcher, the shield on his back was now spread and in the shape of the symbol courage, his leg protections were bigger too and there was an outline of the crest of courage on his head. 

'Whoa, cool" Tai whispered to himself as Volcgreymon carried him up, back onto the ledge. 

"Now let's see who will win" Volcgreymon said calmly. 

Lavamon looked slightly nervous, backing up a bit. 

"Blaze bl-" Lavamon was cut off by Volcgreymon. 

"Fire Blast!" 

Orange flames formed into a gigantic ball on Volcgreymon's launcher and then shot out in one fast bolt towards Lavamon. Lavamon yelled as it impacted and kept going but before the blast hit the 'volcano' wall, Lavamon disintegrated. As Volcgreymon de-digivolved, the others were cheering. 

"Way to go Agumon!" Tai shouted as he hugged his friend. 

"Aww, it was nothing" Agumon said. 

"Yeah, nothing to you!" Tai said. 

"Hey, I don't want to break this celebration but this place is starting to crumble" Matt said as he went forward more onto the ledge for the shield was now gone. 

"Oh, then let's go" Tai said. 

"Biyomon?"Sora asked. 

"Right, Biyomon, digivolve to... Birdramon!" And Birdramon carried everyone outta there through the open top where all the other DD's were. The other DD's were all spread out on all the other flying digimon. 

"That was cool!" T.K said. 

"Yeah. Volcgreymon huh? Does that mean he's the strongest digimon now?" Davis asked. 

"Guys, let's go down on the ground first okay? Then we can talk bout all this" Tai said. 

"Which way should we go?We can't land here cause the lava that came out is still sinking into the ground and we might as well head in the direction where we're gonna go so where?" Yolei asked. 

"Well, since the trails are suppose to make a triangle, basically, whichever way, we have to guess" answered Desiree. 

"Guys, look around us" said Izzy, "first of all, this is a forest area, look over there to the east, it's a polar area, and north-east of here is a rocky mountainous area, I think they all look odd, they seem to be making a _triangle,_ sticking out oddly like that in what's meant to be a grassland area." 

"What? You think the other two triangles could be in them other two areas?" Asked Tai. 

"Uh huh, so I think we should either go east to the polar area or north-east to the rocky mountains" 

"Let's go east, this place was hot, I need a cold place" said Davis. 

"No way! I don't want my butt frozen yet" put in Yolei. 

"C'mon, cold is better than being hot!" 

And all the DD's started arguing about where to go. 

"Hey, Sora where do you want to go?" Tai whispered to her. 

"North-east, I just have this feeling to go there" 

"Listen up, digidestined! We're going north-east!" Tai yelled out and everyone quieted down. No one wanted to argue with their leader and Matt couldn't care less which way they went first, after all they would be going to both places anyway. 

"Right, so let's get down on the ground away from here" Desiree said. As the DD's flew north-east, a bit away from the now volcano, they set down onto the ground, they couldn't waste their digimon's energies. 

"So Izzy, can you explain about Volcgreymon?" Tai asked. Izzy took out his laptop from his school bag and started it up. 

"It seems Agumon is now the strongest digimon we've got. Even stronger than Imperialdramon and now as strong as Omnimon but he's only one digimon, not two mega's who formed a new level. This level is called Master and as far as I know, it's the highest level not mega.Yep, I've confirmed Volcgreymon is the only master digimon, well, um... other than the Element Warriors that is" 

" What! If we can't defeat them then we don't have a chance at Darkdestinymon" 

"Well we got the Ancient Warriors, anyways I've found that Darkdestinymon is not only digimon but something from another dimension so he doesn't have all this level 'stuff' about him and as far as Gennai says in his e-mail, we can defeat him with the Ancient Warriors on our side, that is when we unleash them" 

"Okay, so all we need is two more triangles" 

"Give us your one so I can look at it Tai?" 

"Here" Tai said as he handed it to Izzy. It was heavy, Izzy found. 

"Hey this thing is really heavy" 

"Huh? No it ain't, it's light as" 

"No, most deffinately not" Izzy said, examining the two slits on two adjacent sides of the triangle, "I think the other two triangles stick onto these adjacent sides, hey that would make it into one bigger triangle" 

"Oh, yeah.."  
"I want to know why this has the crest of courage on it and why you were the only one able to retrieve it though" 

"Who cares? We got it" Tai said, walking over to the other kids who were playing Truth or Dare, leaving Izzy alone to continue marvelling at the golden triangle. 

"Um... Truth" Sora said as Tai approached. 

"Ok, let's see... Who do you think is the hottest guy out of our stud muffins" Yolei asked, grinning.Sora blushed as all the guys started showing off their best smiles. 

"C'mon Sora choose, is it... Tai?" Yolei asked suggestively as Tai turned red. 

"Uh..." 

"The truth Sora" Yolei said as all the other girls were grinning madly while the boys were trying to up eachother. 

"Matt" Sora said turning her gaze towards the lake where Matt was, taking off his shirt, ready to jump into it. Everyone looked at him also, the girls totally having their minds on how muscular Matt was with such a hot bod while the guys then just started going towards the lake, deciding to have a swim while Tai stayed, his face going red. Sora then took her eyes off Matt with much force, and turned to see Tai fuming. 

"Tai, it was just a game" 

"Yeah but it was TRUTH or dare, so you told the truth on who you think is the hottest... Or who you like" Tai accused. 

"Tai, I told you already, I don't like Matt, I like you and besides you're hot also" 

"Yeah but not as hot as Matt it seems" 

"C'mon Tai, did you want me to say you're the hottest?" 

"You could have" 

"But you're not the hottest,uh... I mean you're hot but, um... well Matt's just better looking, c'mon, you gotta admit that, there are lots of guys that are hotter than other guys and they don't care, well they don't seem to, all they want is their girlfriend and that's enough..." Sora rambled. 

"Are you saying you're my girlfriend?" Tai asked with a slight smile. 

"Well... Maybe" Sora said, making Tai grin even wider, 

"C'mon Sora, let's go join the others" Tai said, scooping Sora up in his arms and running to the lakes edge then dumping her in. The water was warm due to a 'volcano' near it. 

"Tai!" Sora yelled as she surfaced, laughing. Tai jumped in with her and they began joking around. Meanwhile, off to the other side of the lake, Matt was watching them and couldn't help thinking how stunning Sora looked with water dripping off her face. 

"Hey Matt, you listening?" T.K asked, waving a hand in his big bros face. 

"Huh?" 

"Nevermind" T.K said as he followed Matt's gaze, "It looks like you like someone... like Sora" T.K smiled. 

"What?! I do not like Sora!" 

"Uh huh. You know Matt, she reckons your the hottest guy" 

"What, she does?! I mean of course she does, I'm the best looking guy around, no one can beat my looks" Matt covered up arrogantly. 

"Got that right" Kari said, who was held close to T.K, and immediately blushed. 

"Hey!" T.K said as Matt laughed. 

"What about me?" T.K continued. 

"What about you?"Davis asked, swimming towards them with Yolei, Cody, Ken and Willis behind him. 

"Nothing" T.K said quickly. 

"Whatever, why do you have your arm around MY girl?" 

"I am not YOUR girl Davis!" Kari stated, " in case you've forgotten, T.K is my boyfriend" 

"So? I can take him out, then we can get together" 

"Ha! You could take me out?! Don't make me laugh, shrimp" T.K said. 

"Hey, listen here T.A, just because I'm not a tall stick like you-" 

"Will you guys cut it out?!" Yolei screeched, " we're meant to relax now before we go look for the other triangle" 

"Yeah, c'mon guys, cool down" Ken put in, wrapping his arms around Yolei. 

"I don't need to cool down, it's T.N who needs to" Davis said. 

"It's T.K" Matt stated plainly, looking straight at Davis making the younger boy nervous at his intense gaze. 

"Um, yeah I meant T.K, I uh just forgot, how stupid of me" Davis chuckled uneasily. 

"Well, don't forget next time" Matt said as T.K smirked at Davis. _Man, I can call T.K whatever I want, who does this guy think he is, and what did T.K do to get this guy on his side? This dude beat up Tai, Joe and Michael and then T.K steps in and he stops? Now what's up with that?_, Davis thought. 

"I-I won't" Davis replied as Matt then started swimming off towards Desiree, Mimi, Joe and Michael, "...so T.K, how'd you know Matt?" Davis continued. 

T.K and Kari burst out laughing._ Huh? What's up with them?_

__"I don't get it" Davis said, confused. 

"Matt's my older brother, Davis" T.K said still laughing as Yolei, Ken and Willis joined in. Now Davis was getting real pissed off, "Well how am I suppose to know that huh? It's not like you guys have the same last name!" 

"Yeah, but they look alike, Davis" Yolei told him, giggling. 

"Yeah well, I bet you guys didn't know Matt was T.K's brother either!" Davis retorted. That shut them up. 

"Yeah well uh..." Willis started. 

"Well nothing" Davis said with a smirk. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

"Hey guys" Matt said._ Wonder why Desiree's staring at Tai..._ Matt thought, seeing Desiree looking at Tai and Sora. 

"Hey Matt" Mimi said perkily. 

When Joe and Michael didn't say anything Matt said "Uh no hard feelings about the 'fight' right? I mean I'm sorry and all... " 

"It's okay Matt" Joe said after a moment. 

"Yeah, it's cool" Michael added. 

"Cool" Matt said, "so Desiree... something interesting you?" 

"What?" Desiree said, blushing. 

"Like a certain, somewhat short, soccer player with big brown hair?" Matt grinned innocently. 

"I don't know what you're talking about, Blondie" 

"Yeah, suuurrreee" 

"What about you? You seem to have a liking for a certain red-head, I thought we were dating, oh wait I was just your flavour of the week, I remember now" 

"Oh so you're getting defensive, bringing up that fact to make me seem like a creep, now I know you like Tai" Matt said coolly, "and me liking a red-head? Do you mean that cheerleader Shelly, cause you know she was last week's flavour" 

"I do not like Tai, and you know I was talking about Sora!" 

"Sora? You have got to be kidding, like I would actually like her, she's deffinately not my type" 

"And what is your type, the slutty bitchy one?" 

"Yeah cause that would explain why I took you out on a date, I'm too good to just take a nice girl out, they aren't good enough, I need a girl that would keep me interested, so far that hasn't happened" 

"You egostistical, self-centered bastard!" 

"No need for name calling,you know" Matt said calmly. 

"No wonder why I think Tai is better than-" 

"Oh so you think about Tai?" 

"That wasn't what I was saying-" 

"Sure ok whatever, I'm not in the mood to start another fight right now" 

"What, so you pick a fight with me and don't even finish it?!" 

"Yep, pretty much" 

"You-" 

"C'mon Desiree, Matt's just joking around" Mimi cut in. 

"Yeah Dez, don't blow a fuse" Matt said smirking as Desiree gave him a cold stare. 

"Ok, I'm sorry I ever said anything to you," Matt apologized, then turned towards Joe and Michael, "so Mike, got a girlfriend? What she look like?" 

Matt was yet again back to acting as the person others in school saw him as, a major player who cared about nothing but girls, not revealing his true self, a *very* sensitive guy who cared about other people's feelings, if only a certain girl would just be his... 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

~~~**_Sora's POV_**~~~ 

"Tai, c'mon, I am not the most prettiest girl you've ever seen" I said, laughing. 

"What? How can you say that? Of course you are!" Tai said, splashing water in my face and then wrapping his strong arms around me and started kissing my neck. I giggled in the sensation until his lips found my mouth. His mouth pressed against mine gently and then my mounth parted as his tounge entered. He was such a good kisser, and he was mine, all mine. I opened my eyes as Tai continued to kiss me. I looked past Tai's head and saw Matt. Matt... why does my heart always seem to beat faster everytime he talks to me? Or everytime he's around for that matter. The Ishida charm must be working on me, I guess no girl in the world can resist his good looks even if they have a wonderful boyfriend such as Tai. I just must of been infatuated with Matt when I was actually considering Tai or Matt because Tai is obviously the best boyfriend material._ The best or the safest?_ a voice in my head said. What? Where did that come from? The safest? Could I possibly be with Tai because I think he'll never hurt me but Matt will? Am I afraid Matt will throw me away like a rag doll after dating me for a week? Treating me like a short fling? Just like he does all the other million girls his dated? But if that's the way I feel about Tai being the safest then does that mean I actually am in love with Matt and not Tai? No that can't be... but what if it is? Do I love Tai *that* way or not?... Yes I DO love Tai that way, besides how could I ever like Matt? He is such a jerk. Yeah a jerk... 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

That chapter was longer than the others but was full of unimportant things cuz I have MAJOR writers block and no I did not put any romance in it I know but I promoise I'll put it in next chapter... Maybe. Anywayz I'm sure you guys can figure out who the couples are by now. There were major hints in this chapter and like I said b4, I'm sticking with the couples I chose so I'm sorry if you don't like, ok that's enough for me, plz R & R!!!! 


	6. Kisses

Body **No, I'm not dead, lol. See, I got the next part up, even with my writer's block. So here is chapter 6. Sorry it took long, couldn't get into FF.net b4 so I didn't bother to write chapt. 6 and I already started fics that I could continue on so this got delayed, sorry, and also, my awful writers block kept me from typing this up, anywayz thanx to all my reviewers! Plz R & R!**

****

**And this is a SORATO, sorry to all the peeps who wanted it Taiora but I was intending to make this Sorato and so I am, and I know how much people hate Mary Sues, that is, original characters, but, yes, this is going to be Tai/OC who is Desiree if u hadn't already guessed ^_^.**

****

**Oh, could you guys also read my other fics and review? Preston Academy isn't bad, it's my most popular fic so give that a try if you hadn't already, it's Sorato and Michi ^^ But my personal fav is Yamato ISHIDA??, so can you guys read that? I know Enchantress has read and reviewed it so big thankiez 2 her! I really appreciate it ^^ You guys can thank her for me finally getting this part up cuz I was too lazy to type this up but then I got that review from her and typed this up in whateva spare time I had, so thanx to Enchantress!!! Ok, u can read the fic now... lol.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

**Quest For The Warriors**

**Chapter 6: Kisses**

**__**

**_~~~Omniscient POV~~~_**

Matt glanced at Sora and Tai from the corner of his eye as he talked to Michael, and he could of swore Sora just closed her eyes on him. 

_Maybe she likes me after all... nope, that can't be, why would she like me? I acted like a total jerk to everyone, I have no chance with her... she deserves someone like Tai, at least he's not like me and will make her feel good._

__As Matt continued to watch, he saw Tai get out of the lake and walk over to Izzy. 

_Maybe I should go talk to Sora... apologise about what a jerk I've been since the start..._

__"Talk to ya later, K, Mike?" Matt said, trudging through the water towards Sora. 

She had her back to him, just soaking in the water. Apparently she hadn't heard Matt sneak up to her, for when Matt wrapped his muscular arms around her, she jumped a bit, but than relaxed and kept her eyes closed, not turning around. 

"So you came back, I thought you wanted to talk about stuff with Izzy" Sora said. 

Obviously she thought Matt was Tai. Matt kept silent though, he didn't want to let go of Sora even if she thought he was Tai. 

"What is this? The sexy silent treatment?" Sora asked with a laugh. 

_Man, I wonder what her lips taste like... God I want to kiss her..._

__Matt put his face up against Sora's hair, smelling the sweet wet scent. Sora giggled. Suddenly, Matt was overwhelmed by his attraction to Sora, and so he bent his neck and pushed his lips up against hers. Sora returned the kiss, her eyes were still closed, and then moaned as Matt forced her mouth open so his tongue could enter. The other digidestined, minus Tai and Izzy, watched with their mouths ajar as Matt and Sora kissed. 

As they broke apart, Sora murmured, "That was good" 

"I thought so too" Matt whispered. 

Sora's eyes fluttered open immediately, recognising Matt's voice and not Tai's. 

"Matt! What, what, why did you kiss me!?" 

Pause. 

"... sorry" Matt muttered, going pass Sora and onto land, walking off alone yet again, leaving a stunned Sora. 

Sora still stood there when Mimi came up to her. 

"Uh, Sora? What just happened?" 

"I-I don't know, Matt just, he just _kissed_ me. I thought it was Tai, honestly I did, I didn't know it was Matt" Sora stammered. 

"... well, are you going to tell Tai?" 

"I don't know" 

"... maybe you shouldn't then, we don't want another fight to take place" 

"yeah..." 

~*~ 

_Damn, why did I kiss her? I'm just looking for trouble aren't I? ... Man, I want to kiss her again..._

~*~ 

"So do you guys want to continue on now, or go on tomorrow?" Tai asked, once everyone had got out of the lake and dried off. 

"Go on tomorrow" Everyone chorused. 

"Fine, okay" Tai replied. 

As everyone else broke into idle chatter amongst themselves, Tai went over to Sora and sat down next to her. 

"Hey Sora" Tai said, draping his right arm over her shoulder. 

_I wish both his arms were around me instead... I wish Matt's arms were around me. OMG!_

__"Hey" Sora said quietly and kind of distantly. 

"Is everything ok, Sora?" 

"What? Yeah, of course everything is all right" 

"Ok... look, there's a star" Tai said, pointing to a shimmer in the sky, "Doesn't that look cool? It's daylight too" 

"Yeah" Sora replied, she could remember a time when Matt was talking about stars, around the time of the Diaboromon battle... 

*Flashback* 

Matt was outside at night on the porch when Sora came along. 

"Hey, Matt" Sora greeted. 

Matt looked away from the sky and turned to Sora, 

"Oh, hey, what are you doing out in the dark?" 

"I'm just walking home, it's not far" 

"Oh" 

"So... do you want to be a rock star when you grow up?" Sora asked, seeing the guitar in his hand. 

Matt looked at it and said, "Yeah, I guess" 

"That's cool" 

"Yeah... don't you reckon the stars are beautiful?" Matt asked, looking back up at the sky. 

Sora was surprised but then said, "Yeah, I guess" 

"I mean, they just shine so bright but they're still small from our point of view but still a star, do you get what I'm saying?" 

"..." 

"What I mean is, even though they seem small to us, they still shine brightly just like a star of a movie, they feel all the glory, and the stars in the sky show that no matter how dim life is or gets, there is always room to shine, I know that sounds corny but..." 

"... So I guess you're gonna become a rock star then, huh" 

"... not really, what I really want is to actually go up there and see the stars for myself" 

"You mean in space?" 

"Where else dummy" Matt said, grinning. 

Sora grinned back at him, "I'm sure one day you'll make it up there" 

"I hope, just remember Sora, stars are a beauty, the sun may be the biggest we see but it's too showy, the moon is too good cause it looks beautiful and soulful, it too is too showy in its own way, but stars, they're simple but still a sight to see and wonder about, something that isn't so obvious to think about but still shines just like the moon and the sun" 

"I get it, stars don't seem to brag about their beauty like the sun and moon, but still is as good as them both because they still shine?" 

"Yep, so don't forget about the things in life that aren't too obvious, like the stars. Promise me you'll look at the stars every now and then?" 

"I promise" 

"I better get back inside and you better get going" Matt said, getting up, "do you want me to walk you home?" 

"That's ok, it's only a short walk, I can manage" 

"Ok" Matt as he turned into the house, while Sora walked off thinking about how the stars actually relate to Matt himself... 

*End Flashback* 

And Sora didn't break that promise, no matter how much Matt had changed since then, she had looked at the stars from then on every night, knowing she was now one of the few people who actually looked at them instead of at the oh so mighty moon who took all the glory, and plus, she liked the idea of looking at them when she knew Matt was as well... well she had a feeling he still looked at them even if he had changed. She wonders if Matt was trying to point out something to her about himself... 

"Sora?" 

"Hmm?" 

"I just thought you weren't listening..." Tai said, cocking his head sideways so he could look at Sora. 

_Tai's so cute, his chocolate brown eyes are so adorable... of course, they don't compare to Matt's beautiful azure blue eyes... What am I thinking, I'm with Tai not Matt..._

__"Maybe I don't want to listen" Sora said cheekily. 

"Well then, what do you want to do?" Tai asked, smiling. 

"Oh, I don't know..." Sora said coyly. 

"Well, I have a suggestion" Tai said, leaning in. 

"Oh? What would that be?" Sora asked innocently. 

"This" Tai replied softly before their lips met. 

_Tai's so good... Matt's better. I can' believe I just thought that! OMG! Ok, calm down Sora... but I gotta admit, I liked that kiss with Matt... I want to kiss him again... I can't do this, I have to break it up with Tai, it's not fair on him, or me if I have a secret lust for Matt... Oh My God, did I just admit I like Matt!?... Oh, man, it's true, even with Matt acting like an ass, I still feel an attraction for him... could it be love? I am so weird, why the heck would I like some guy who acts like a mega jerk? And the guy's Matt. But why do I feel this, this thing for him? He's so, so complicated, do I get turned on by guys that are complicated? I am weird. There's too many cons of Matt, what are his pros? Besides his devastatinly handsome good looks of course... Don't get horny now, Sora. ... Matt's so gentle and sweet, well back then that is. He used to care about everyone, he was just so, so sweet and cute and everything you could ask for in a guy... back then of course. I had a crush on him back in the digi world, so did Mimi... I still do have a crush on him... I've gotta break it off with Tai..._

__"Sora, what's wrong?" Tai asked as Sora pulled back suddenly. 

"I-I" Sora stuttered. 

"What?" Tai asked gently. 

Sora just looked at him, and he looked back. Then she got up and ran away into the trees nearby. 

"Sora!" Tai yelled as everyone watched Sora go. 

"Maybe I should follow her?" Suggested Biyomon. 

"Yeah, go" Tai said. 

"I'll go with you, Matt took off that way too, I think he should get back now" Gabumon said. 

"Ok" Biyomom replied, and the two digimon went into the woods. 

~*~ 

Sora ran until she came into a clearing. Matt was there, sitting on a log. He looked up as he felt someone approach. Once he saw it was Sora he got up and then said, 

"I'm sorry ok? You can slap me if you want" 

Sora was silent and walked up to him. 

"Seriously, I'm really sorry, for acting like a jerk too, and I had no right to kiss you at all, it's ok if you can't forgive me, it was totally my fault, after all" Matt continued when Sora wasn't replying. 

Gabumon and Biyomon reached the edge of the clearing but stopped there after hearing Matt's voice. Matt and Sora didn't notice their digimon. 

"So yeah, uh, I'm just really *really* sorry, I know I'm messed up and my life is fucked up and all with you guys but-"  
"Yamato Ishida, will you just shut up?" Sora finally said. 

Matt held a look of surprise and got even more surprised as Sora pushed her lips upon his ones. Sora was kissing him by her own choice so Matt just kissed her back. Sora's hands travelled up Matt's back and into his hair as Matt had one hand around her waist and one on her cheek. Then Matt made his mouth travel down to her chin and then her neck, Sora moaned as Matt then travelled back up the side of her face, nibbling on her earlobe and back across to her mouth where they tongued. 

"Um..." Biyomon said. 

"Uh..." Gabumon replied. 

"Wasn't Sora just doing this with Tai, although it was less then this..." Gabumon said. 

"Yep" Biyomon replied. 

"Do you think this shows friendship... or something?" 

"I don't know, possibly" 

"..." 

"..." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

End chapt. 6. Whoa, that was weird. Dumb title. Wasn't the whole stars thing extremely corny? Yeah it was but I couldn't be bothered to re do it, see I'm too lazy^^ Wasn't it also weird that Sora just turns into a take charge person? And Matt was not acting so uh jerky?lol. Isn't that meat in america? Spelt diff. though... what am I talking bout meat for? I'm weird, that's why. Anywayz plz R & R !!! 


	7. Confusions

**Hey :) Sorry for taking nearly 3 months getting this out -_-' Um, sorry to all the Taiora fans, I hate OC's too, well, not as much as other ppl, I don't really mind them, hehe, but this IS still going to be a Sorato... Reading a Taiora bores me -_-' So writing one bores me as well, that's just my opinion, -_-' Dedication : Claire aka British Loonie :P Oh and now I give a quote every time I post something, just for the fun of it, hehe, the quote is :**

****"Friendship often ends in love; but love in friendship - never."   
-Charles Caleb Colton 

**It has nothing to do with the fic, but I don't care :P I just liked it. Well, R & R plz :)**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******

****

**Quest For The Warriors**

**Chapter 7: Confusions**

**_~~~Matt's POV~~~_**

****

****"Ahem" 

I pulled apart from Sora and looked over my shoulder and saw Gabumon and Biyomon watching. 

"Uh, hey guys..." I trailed off. 

"We were just doing... Stuff" Sora said cheerfully. 

"Ok Sora" Biyomon said in her chirpy voice. 

"What do you call the 'stuff' that you two were doing? Just curious" Gabumon asked in his thick accent. 

"Yeah, and weren't you just doing it with Tai, Sora?" Biyomon asked. 

I cast Sora a look. She was just kissing Tai a while ago? And then kissed me? 

"Heh heh, Bi, so I was..." Sora trailed off and looked everywhere but at me. 

I gave Sora a long look, then finally said, 

"We better get back before our 'leader' goes spastic" 

"Yeah, you're right" Sora said. 

We began walking back to the others silently. 

Sora _does_ like me, doesn't she? But why the heck did she kiss me after kissing Tai? Was it because she thought if she kissed me, she would forget about Tai but didn't really want to? Ack, I'm confusing myself. 

"Sora-" I started. 

"Hey look, we're here" Sora said. 

She was ignoring me. Did I scare her? 

"Sora! What's wrong? Why'd you run off!" Tai yelled. 

The other DD's raised their eyebrows in wonder as they saw me and Sora step out of the woods _together_, I guess. 

"Um... Tai..." Sora trailed, and looked at me. 

Now Sora is confusing me. Did she want to be with me or not? Did she expect me to tell Tai we were together now, or what? **_Are_** we together? Ack, confusion, confusion, **confusion**! 

"We have something to say" I stated, I mean, it's not like I really cared if Tai blew up or anything. Eh, I'm being a jerk again, huh? 

Tai looked at me with a hint of suspicious curiousity. And anger. I stared right back at him. 

"Um..." Sora said. 

She really was nervous. She hadn't broken up with Tai yet, I'm guessing. So I'm not sure if she wants to be with me now, or is currently changing her mind and going to go back to Tai...? Well, I'm gonna take a chance, I grabbed Sora's hand in mine. She didn't pull away, so she wants me after all. I smiled. I saw the others' eyes widened, Tai's also. 

"What the hell!?" He yelled. 

"Tai I-" Sora began. 

"Let go of her!" Tai shouted. 

I looked over at Sora. I'm sure she didn't want me to start a fight, so it was wise to not say a sarcastic 'no' or anything at all, so I kept my mouth shut. She didn't look as if she wanted me to let go anyway. 

"Tai" Sora said gently, "Me and Matt, we're-we're together" 

Tai's eyes flashed. He didn't say anything, and I could feel Sora was trembling slightly. I turned my gaze away from Tai, who was looking at us with narrowed eyes, and looked at Sora, giving her hand a squeeze. She turned to me and gave me a small smile, which apparently sent Tai to the edge, since he lunged at me just then, making me let go of Sora and bang my head on the ground, not softly either. 

"Tai!" I heard Sora scream as a killer head ache hit me. 

I was about to push Tai off me, but he got a punch in first. I stood up, placing a hand on my face. Tai also stood up, and then Sora walked between us. Glad she did too, I wasn't in the mood to fight. 

"Sora, move" Tai said through clenched teeth. 

"No Tai, don't fight, it wasn't Matt's fault" Sora said calmly. 

"Yeah right, as if I'm gonna believe that, get out of the way Sora, let me at that creep" 

I rolled my eyes. Tai gave me an even more deathly glare than he was, if that was possible. 

"It's the truth, it's my fault, not anyone else's... I guess- I guess I cheated on you..." 

"He forced you" Tai simply stated. 

I snorted, I couldn't help it. And that earned me a slight glare from Sora. I looked away from them both. 

"He didn't, it was my own actions" Sora whispered to Tai. 

Sora then seemed to realise that the others were watching us, and glared at them, making them turn away, seemingly uninterested. However, Desiree stepped forward until she was next to Sora. 

"Tai, let's talk" Desiree said. 

I smirked. Knew she liked him. She didn't think it was funny, and turned to glare at me. Heh, when did I become the bad guy? Ok, forget I said that. 

"About what?" Tai demanded, his eyes still glaring at me. 

"Look Tai, it was pretty clear to me that Sora wanted Matt, for reasons I will not know" Desiree said, glaring at me, and making me smirk again I might add. 

"What do you mean?" Tai asked. 

"Well, when Matt kissed Sora in the lake-" 

"Wait. They kissed each other in the lake!? Why the hell did you kiss me _after_ we all got out of the lake then, Sora?!" Tai yelled. 

Ok, I knew Sora would be stuck for words, so as a good loyal guy as I am *laughs*, I stepped in. 

"It was my fault then, I kissed her, she only kissed back because she thought I was you" 

Tai glared at me, "That's why I'm going to hit you" 

"You already did" I said sarcastically. 

Oops, it just slipped. I'm too sarcastic for my own good sometimes, but that's me, always has been, even when I'm not trying to be a jerk. 

At that point, Tai fumed, and I swear he was going to dash through both Sora and Desiree just to kill me. 

"Matt!" Sora hissed. 

"Sorry" I said, raising my hands in mock surrender. 

Sora rolled her eyes but smiled, heh, I think she thought it was cute. I had to grin back. Meanwhile Desiree and Tai were both not amused. 

"Sorry" Sora muttered, looking at the ground, still smiling though, I noticed. 

"Listen Dez, you wanna talk with the lunatic, fine, as long as he gets away from me and Sora" I said. 

Tai scowled. 

Desiree rolled her eyes at me then said, "C'mon Tai" 

She grabbed his arm and pulled him forcefully away from us. Sora sighed. I looked over to the others. They were watching us again. I laughed. 

"What's so funny?" Sora asked, a bit annoyed, I guess because through this whole ordeal I had done that. 

"Nothing" I told her, as I wrapped my arms around her, from behind. 

Sora was staring off at Tai and Desiree. I frowned. 

"Sora, stop looking at them, Dez will take care of Tai" 

This time, Sora frowned, "Dez? Since when did you start calling her that?" 

Oh man, she was getting jealous already!? Ok, so I slipped, I've just almost always called Desiree that. That is, when I acknowledged her, heh heh... 

"Sorry, it just slipped" 

Sora turned around and faced me. 

"Right... You two _were_ dating..." 

I rolled my eyes, "C'mon Sora, if you're so mad at me calling Desiree by a nickname, then how about I give you one?" 

"And what would it be?" 

"Um... Red?" 

Sora frowned. 

"Crimson?" 

Sora shrugged, "You decide, it's not special if I tell you a nickname to call me" 

Man, Sora was really stuck on nicknames, wasn't she? I raked my brain. 

"Ash, I'll call you Ash" 

Why exactly? I don't know... Well, it's because Sora is a redhead, and besides, sometimes her personality makes me think of an ever raging fire that dies down eventually though. 

"Hmm... It's... Cool" Sora said, smiling. 

"No, hot" I said. 

Sora laughed. 

**_~~~Tai's POV~~~_**

**__**I can't believe Sora would do that to me! I thought we were going somewhere, we just started our relationship after all. But no, she falls for that blonde asshole. I really don't see what she sees in him, nevermind the fact that I'm a guy, but still. 

Man, Desiree has an iron grip. I'd be surprised if she didn't leave a mark on my arm. 

"Desiree" I growled, "Let go of me" 

"No, you're just gonna try to kill Matt" She replied. 

"No, I'm not" I said. 

Desiree raised her eyebrows. 

"I **am** going to kill him, not _try_" 

Desiree rolled her eyes, and... _Smiled?_

__... She had a great smile, funny I've never noticed that before... Or I did, but didn't think about it that much... 

But I stopped turned back to watch Sora, who was laughing with that jerk's arms around her. Desiree, noticing I stopped, yanked my arm hard. 

"Oww" I cried. 

What is up with her? Why was she so determined to stop me from beating the shit out of Matt? It wasn't like she liked him or anything, he's a total jerk, although they _were_ dating... 

I smirked, "So, don't want me to beat up your lover boy, huh?" 

Desiree looked at me as if I was weird. 

"One, if I didn't, that would mean I liked him, therefore causing me to start a bitch fight with your beloved Sora. Two, you couldn't beat him up if your life depended on it, I'm a witness, remember?" 

I scowled at her as she laughed. Her laughter was really nice... Eh, why the hell am I thinking that!? 

"Shut up" I said, and returned looking at Sora. 

I heard her frown, so I turned to her and gave her a confused look. She blushed. Ok, now I'm really confused. 

"Um... Desiree..." I started, not knowing what the heck I was to say. 

"Tai..." Desiree said. 

"Yeah?" I asked. 

"Well, um, I'm just curious to um, what you like in a girl, I mean, why do you like Sora so much?" 

She was blushing as she asked me that, and turned away. Her question gave me a thought though, why exactly _did_ I like Sora? Well, I couldn't explain it, it was just a feeling I got when I'm around her... The feeling... The _exact_ feeing... I feel when I'm around Desiree... Well, not exact, since it's more... Deeper, when Desiree is concerned... Shit, does that mean I like Desiree? Is _that_ a bad thing? 

"Desiree..." 

"Yeah?" She asked, turning back to face me. 

She had a look of... Wonder, expectancy in her eyes, I don't know, but I reached out and cupped her face, then brought my face closer to hers... 

"Tai..." She said. 

I didn't answer, but gently pressed my lips against hers. God, I loved the feeling of her lips on mine, it was so... Shockful, I know that's not a word but... Heck, I just loved this. 

**_~~~Matt's POV~~~_**

**__**"Looks like we're not the only new couple..." I said as I saw Tai kiss Desiree. 

"What do you mean?" Sora murmured, as I trailed kisses along her neck. 

"Tai and Dez- er, Desiree, hooked up" 

Sora opended her eyes and gave me a slight glare before turning to look at Tai and Desiree. 

Sora frowned. 

Which, of course, made me frown. 

"What's wrong?" I asked. 

"... I don't know, it's just..." 

"Oh wait, you're just a bit mad that Tai got over you so quick? Hey, I understand, it's only natural, after all, you are human" 

Sora gave me a slight grin, "And how'd you know that?" 

"Hey, I have many experiences where girls have been mad at me for getting over them so quickly..." 

"Oh yeah, you are a player" 

"_You're_ player" I winked. 

Sora laughed, "Right, mine..." 

****

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Ok, so I left it at a stupid spot, couldn't be bothered to write more, hehe :P Well, nothing much happened here, eh heh :) Plz review! ^.^**


End file.
